


Supernatural

by Valkyrion



Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Druidas, F/F, F/M, Kitsune, Lobisomens, Odio - Freeform, Romance, Vampiros, amizade, bruxas, comedia, fadas, lobos - Freeform, sangue, sobrenatural
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrion/pseuds/Valkyrion
Summary: As criaturas sobrenaturais pareciam ser apenas contos, estes que surgem de lendas do passado. Mas não para uma certa cidade que parecoa ser o principal ponto de encontro destas criaturas. A cidade de Beacon Hills, é rodeada de criaturas sobrenaturais e mistérios que afastariam qualquer pessoas que a conhece-se.
Relationships: Carlos Daniel/Emilly Marville, David Gomes/Emma Andrade
Kudos: 1
Collections: Supernatural





	Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história não faz parte da série Teen wolf, somente o nome da cidade, mas alguns personagens podem aparecer

Aquela cidade para muitos poderia ser considerado o berço do Sobrenatural, onde as mais diversas criaturas viveriam de maneira furtiva mas mortal. Sendo que nem todo mundo sabe da existência deles, até que se deparam com algum em sua frente, morrendo antes que possam pensar. Mas outros entretanto vivem suas vidas de modo cuidadoso, principalmente perto da floresta que esta tinha. Os mais velhos advertem os jovens que se aventuram perambulando pelo desconhecido, somente para os verem rir de suas palavras, e assim estes se tornando mais uma estatística de morte daquela cidade.

Em uma sorveteria estavam dois jovens garotos conversando, o primeiro é Daniel tendo cabelos pretos e olhos verdes. Tinha um corpo atlético por praticar kung fu e usava uma camisa azul, calca jeans escura, um tênis da nike e estava de óculos escuros. O outro era David, um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos claros tendo tambem um corpo atlético. Usava oculos e estava vestido com uma camisa xadrez, calça jeans clara e um sapato preto.

David podia ver pelas expressões faciais que algo estava deixando Daniel mais pensativo hoje que em outros dias. Este então pergunta:

— Dan! O que está te deixando pensativo?! Algo está te incomodando? — pergunta David terminando de tomar seu sorvete.

— Não se preocupe não é nada de mais, só estou pensativo sobre como este dia está tranquilo. Não que eu esteja reclamando da calmaria, é só que eu nunca vi esta cidade tão quieta antes, e isso está me deixando nervoso. — diz Daniel terminando seu sorvete.

— Você tem razão sobre estar quieto demais mas não e muito incomum, provavelmente você só está apreensivo que as aulas voltam amanhã, e então começaremos outro ano escolar. — diz David se lembrando da tristeza que será voltar a escola novamente, depois das férias.

— Mas deixando de lado, como está seu relacionamento com a Emma? Soube que vocês viajaram juntos no final de semana. — Daniel da uma risadinha e continua. — deve estar surpreso por eu saber disso, mas é que esta cidade as notícias se espalham muito rápido.

— Realmente estou surpreso sobre como as notícias se espalham mas respondendo a sua pergunta... Foi tranquilo, pude me aproximar mais dela. Sinto que estamos mais próximos, eu a amo e viajar juntos só melhorou nossa relação. Mas e enquanto a você? Quando vai encontrar uma namorada? — pergunta David.

— Não sei, mas este ano quem sabe minha vida nao melhora? — ri Daniel, mas a verdade é que ele ainda não se sentiu atraído por ninguém, apesar de já ter ficado com garotas antes, não era nada mais que somente um momento, e também nunca chegou muito longe com elas, ficando somente em beijos, justamente por acreditar que não seria legal usar alguém só para ter prazer, como aconteceu com vários conhecidos dele. No caso de Emma ela tem sorte de estar namorando um honrado e fiel homem, um dos poucos amigos de Daniel que trataria ela bem.

— De qualquer forma tenho que ir agora, pois fiquei de encontrar com Emma. — diz David se despedindo de Daniel.

Daniel ficou um tempo pensativo, até que se leventou e saiu da sorveteria. Ele cominhou por um tempo, e começou a ter calafrios, como se estivessem o observando. Parou de andar e começou a olhar para toda direção que seus olhos seguissem, até que estes pairavam o entorno da floresta que se encontrava a esquerda de onde estava indo. Dois olhos brilhantes amarelos olhavam para ele, o fazendo assustar e coçar o olhos enquanto tirava seu óculos escuro para assim ver melhor. Mas os olhos brilhantes não estavam mais lá. Foi apressado para casa

David chega na casa de Emma e aperta a campainha, ate que uma garota loira abre a porta. Ela tinha lindos olhos castanhos claros, era magra. Estava usando um vestido branco leve que iam ate a metade da canela, sandálias pretas rasteirinhas e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

— Oi meu amor que bom que chegou. — diz a garota sorrindo. Ela então o dá um selinho e abre a porta para que este possa entrar.

David entra apreensivo pois iria jantar na casa de sua namorada, a ideia de comer com a família de Emma o deixava ansioso e nervoso.

— Estou um pouco nervoso e aflito, sempre que venho aqui. — David sorri e continua dizendo: — Sempre que venho aqui fico com medo de seus pais me mandarem embora e nos separar.

Ainda sorrindo Sasha diz: — Não tem porque ficar aflito David, meus pais gostam muito de você então está tudo bem.

— Que bom que chegou David. — diz uma mulher saindo da cozinha com um sorriso. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros que iam até o meio das costas. Olhos castanhos iguais aos de Emma, e usava tambem um vestido, só que mais longo. Seu nome era Cássia. 

— Senhora Cássia que bom vê-la. Acabei de chegar. — diz David menos nervoso que antes, isso poeque Cassia era uma mulher boa que tratava todos calorosamente bem. 

— Amanhã vocês voltam à escola, como está seus pensamentos agora? Ansioso para o próximo ano? — pergunta Cássia. 

— As férias passaram rápido, estou um pouco triste com isso, mas eu gosto da escola então estou aim um pouco ansioso. — diz David. 

David então conversou com a família de Emma sobre diversos assuntos sobre família, amigos, escola, dentre outros. A noite finalmente já era visível até que chegou a hora de ir embora, pois ainda teria que arrumar suas coisas para o colégio. 

Durante aquela noite Daniel teve um pesadelo. Algum animal o perseguia sem que ele consiga ver quem era, pois se parasse seria morto. Não adiantava o quanto ele corria, o animal parecia sempre estar próximo, e ao invés de se afastar era a fera que se aproximava até que sentiu a dor de uma mordida, e acorda soando. Obviamente a mordida não estava lá, mas mesmo sabendo disso ainda não deixava de afagar cada parte do corpo, só para ter certeza de que não era real. 

A manhã finalmente chegou, mas desde que acordou Daniel não conseguiu dormir novamente. Então toma uma banho bem frio, e se arruma para o colégio, vestindo uma camisa branca com uma jaqueta preta por cima desabotoada, calca jeans e o tênis da nike. Após tomar o café da manhã, vai até a garagem onde pega sua BMW i8 e vai para o colégio. 

Chegando no colégio guarda seu carro na garagem e logo percebe que tinha uma grande movimentação no mesmo então assim que avista David se aproxima dele e pergunta:

— Olá David bom dia! Saudade das férias? — Daniel sorri, pois aquele clima agitado era sempre comum naquele colégio. 

— Olá Dan... Nem me fale já estava quase me esquecendo de toda essa agitação pela manhã. — David percebe que o olhar de Daniel estava um pouco longe de seus pensamentos. E seus olhos pareciam pesados como se não tivesse dormido, este então pergunta:

— Dan você está bem? Nao dormiu direito? — diz ele olhando a multidão. 

— Essa noite eu tive um pesadelo horrível david, depois eu te conto sobre isso. — diz Daniel caminhando em direção a entrada do hall do colégio, foi então que uma bola de vôlei acerta sua cabeça, o fazendo sentir um pouco de dor. Assim que a dor parou, se abaixou para pegar a bola e escutou uma voz doce, calma e gentil. 

— você está bem? Desculpa por isso. — surge uma garota Coreana, ela tinha cabelos longos castanhos claros, seus olhos também eram castanhos. Usava uma blusa rosa, calça jeans azulada escura e uma bota de salto fino de cano alto. 

— Tudo bem não se preocupe. — diz Daniel olhando para a garota, algo estranho aconteceu, que seu coração se aqueceu, mas de um geito inexplicável. E podia jurar que os olhos dela brilharam, mas provavelmente só era o sonho da noite o afetando. Então Daniel percebe que estava parado lá olhando ela nos olhos, logo sacode a cabeça e entrega a bola. 

A garota sorri e diz: — desculpa ter jogado a bola em você, mas saiba que não foi eu quem jogou a bola, foi uma amiga. — aponta para uma garota que estava distante olhando em sua direção. — Meu nome é Emilly e me mudei para esta cidade a uma semana. — diz ela. 

— Meu nome é Daniel muito prazer, e não se preocupe pela bolada, acontece. — diz ele. Emilly então sorri e se despedi indo em direção a garota que a esperava. 

David tinha percebido o olhar de Daniel para Emilly, então sorri. Daniel percebe e pergunta:

— O que foi? Porque esta sorrindo desse jeito para mim?

— Nada! — diz David caminhando para dentro da escola, seguido por um Daniel desconfiado.

. 

. 

. 

... Mal sabia Daniel que algo estava iniciando através daquele olhar que trocou com a jovem Emilly.

**Author's Note:**

> continua em breve, se gostaram da história não deixem de deixar seu comentário, fiquem a vontade.


End file.
